


Do I look like a f*cking rabbit, Betts?

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [8]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hilarity Ensues, Prompt Fill, Restaurant Date, cute bughead, to a salad place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Thank you @indiebughead for requesting #17!“The salad here is really good.” - “Do I look like a fucking rabbit?”





	Do I look like a f*cking rabbit, Betts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndieBughead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieBughead/gifts).



Jughead adjusted his collared shirt, fiddling with the buttons before popping the top two open. While it didn’t actually loosen the confines of the clothing all that much, Jughead took a deep breath, convinced he could breathe better with fewer restraints.

 

“I still don’t know why we had to come here,” he grumbled lowly, the sound of his voice mixing with the growls from his stomach. “I’m so hungry Betts, I’m withering away over here,” he protested, albeit mockingly, earning him a smile from his bemused girlfriend.

 

“Juggie, the article said the salad here is really good. Humor me, just this once.”

 

“Do I look like a fucking rabbit, Betts?” Jughead teased, a lilt of humor evident in his voice as his stomach protested again to its current lack of food. “I need sustenance. Rabbit food isn’t sustenance,” he deadpanned.

 

Betty laughed then, looking at him with pure adoration in her eyes and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” she whispered in his ear, pulling back to wink at him.

 

“Rabbit food it is then. You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“That I am, Juggie. That I am,” she said with a soft smile, lacing an arm through his and steering him through the restaurant, weaving in and out of tables as they followed the hostess.

 

Jughead glanced over the menu, flipping page by page before groaning loudly. “All they have here is salad, Betty. What kind of cruel joke is this?”

 

“I wanted to try something new,” she defended, “There’s only so many burger joints in New York and I can confidently say we’ve been to all of them. At least twice. Indulge me, just for tonight,” she added in a sultry tone. 

 

Jughead agreed, albeit not without protest, but the promise of whatever Betty had in mind after their weekly date and the idea of her wanting to ‘try something new’ made his mind wander in more ways than one.

 

The waiter came over to take their order. Betty chose the Ahi Tuna seared salade, complete with cashews and an oriental dressing. Jughead, on the other hand, took a different route, ordering three different salads and asking them to hold the lettuce on each. The waiter looked confused and Betty jumped to Jughead’s aid, “You heard him. Three salads hold the lettuce please,” she cooed, batting her eyelashes and earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

 

“See, I knew we could make this work,” she beamed once the waiter finally left.

 

“That, Betts, is what you call making the most of your limited options.”

 

“I know you’d figure something out,” she giggled.

 

Later that night, Jughead’s stomach growled again. They were nearly back at their apartment when the loud noise broke through the silence of the solitude afforded by their late night walk through the desolate streets. 

 

“It’s saying pizza, Betts,” he teased, “in case you don’t speak stomach.”

 

“Ah, thanks for the translation, Juggie. I think that could be arranged,” she laughed, snuggling closer as they walked past the apartment and on to their favorite pizza place a few blocks over. “Now, you owe me for this pit stop.”

 

“Oh don’t worry baby, I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, adding a wink for good measure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what did you guys think?
> 
> Drop me a comment & let me know if you enjoyed this. I appreciate any and all comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
